Alena
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Dia masih di sini. Duduk sendiri tanpa ada yang peduli padanya. Termangu kadang tertawa. Ia duduk bersama beberapa orang temannya. Ada yang histeris berteriak tanpa alasan yang jelas.


Penasaran untuk menerbitkan kembali fic ini.  


* * *

Dia masih di sini. Duduk sendiri tanpa ada yang peduli padanya. Termangu kadang tertawa. Ia duduk bersama beberapa orang temannya. Ada yang histeris berteriak tanpa alasan yang jelas, ada yang menangis tanpa sebab, bahkan ada yang menusuk-nusukkan pisau tumpul pada boneka Barbie yang ia pegang. Miris sekali nasib mereka. Aku juga melihat gadis diam berkosong pikiran tak tentu arah. Hanya mengelus-ngelus rambut panjangnya. Peristiwa biadab sepertinya telah merenggut jiwa mudanya dan harus berada di tempat tak layak ini. Sesekali aku datang menemuinya untuk sekedar mengucap maaf. Namun luka tergores di hatinya berinstruksi mengenyahkan diriku.

* * *

**Alena**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishmoto**

**Romance/Angst**

**Oneshot SasuSaku

* * *

**

**ZRASSHHH**

Hujan di akhir September menghujam Tokyo. Jalanan yang berdebu tiba-tiba menyeruakan aroma basah di penjuru kota. Burung-burung gereja kembali ke sarangnya untuk berlindung dari hujan. Bunga melati yang sedang bermekaran gugur karena serangan hujan. Kedai makanan yang biasa buka sampai malam hanya buka sampai sore karena hujan. Anak-anak kecil menangis dengan kencang setelah dimarahi oleh orang tuanya karena bermain di kala hujan. Kenapa hujan begitu mengerikan? Kenapa hujan sangat menakutkan? Kenapa harus ada penderitaan di kala hujan datang?

Aku yang sangat membenci hujan kini semakin larut dalam kebencian itu. Tatapan ksong yang tak berujung terarah padaku dengan sempurna. Menyampaikan satu-satu makna yang tak aku mengerti sama sekali. Aku ini apa? Mayat yang bisa bernapas atau manusia yang tak punya perasaan seperti hujan? Menyedihkan. Kupeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil dalam serangan hujan. Kujaga ia dari ketakutan yang menyorot tajam ke mataku. Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Takut… aku sangat takut…

Sesekali aku mengecup bibirnya yang terkunci dalam diam. Sesekali aku menyentuh pipinya yang dingin. Sesekali pula aku membenamkan wajahnya pada dadaku sambil berusaha menyingkirkan ketakutan. Aku tak mengerti, apa ini? Aku sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya berbicara. Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya menangis ataupun tertawa. Sudah kuakukan itu selama lebih dari 2 jam dalam kedinginan hujan.

"Bicaralah… bicaralah Sakura…."

Ia tetap diam sambil menerobos tulang-tulang jariku untuk kembali memeluknya. Aku tak sanggup bila harus terus membiarkannya menjadi zombie.

"Bicaralah… katakan dimana kau mau bercinta denganku. Katakan padaku dimana." Ucapku asal karena kehabisan akal membuatnya berbicara. Lalu matanya yang hijau kosong kini berubah menjadi seperti susunan pisau dan jarum-jarum yang telah berhasil membuat jantungku tertusuk karena ketajamannya.

'cuh' ia meludahiku untuk pertama kalinya. Aku sadar kalau kata-kataku barusan telah melukai hatinya. Aku sadar bahwa tak seharusnya aku mengajaknya bercinta di tengah keadaannya yang begitu membingungkan. Aku sadar bahwa tak seharusnya aku mengatakan kalimat yang paling ia benci seumur hidupnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. "Bicaralah Sakura."

"_Kemarikan tubuhmu, Sakura!"_

"_Tidak, biadab. Pergi kau!"_

"_Kau tidak boleh takut. Ayolah."_

"_Tidak."_

"_Ayolah bermain denganku…."_

"Pergi kau dariku!!!! Pergi kau!!!! Jangan sentuh aku. Menjauhlah…. Jangan lakukan itu… kumohon jangan, jangan lakukan itu padaku…. Haaaaaaa….. jangan lakukan itu….. pergilah aku mohon."

"Sakura…. Bicaralah padaku ada apa?" Kumohon Sakura, jangnlah kau menghukumku dengan ini semua. Janganlah kau membunuhku dengan ini. Janganlah kau diam, aku tak mengerti Sakura. Ku mohon…

"Sasuke….. tolong aku, aku tidak mau. Sasuke tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini Sasuke….. Lelaki biadab itu telah merebut semuanya dariku. Tolong aku." Apa-apaan ini Kami-sama? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa Sakura? Kumohon jangan bunuh aku dengan kebisuanmu yang menyiksaku. "Aku diperkosa Sasuke, oleh dia."

* * *

Ruang kerja yang tidak terlalu lebar itu semakin sempit saja dengan beberapa tumpuk buku tebal dengan laptop di sampingnya dan juga secangkir kopi yang tak lagi hangat. Di atas tumpukan buku-buku itu banyak lembaran-lembaran kertas tanpa map yang berantakan. Di ujung ruangan itu ada sebuah kotak sampah berbentuk tabung yang tak lagi muat untuk menampung buangan kertas-kertas tanda keputusasaan.

Malam semakin larut, aku hanya mempunyai kesempatan malam ini dan besok pagi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Dan untungnya malam ini pekerjaannya selesai. Akan tetapi malam tidak memperkenankanku pulang, hujan deras tiba-tiba mendera, tentu saja aku tidak ingin sakit lagi dengan nekat pulang menerjang ganasnya hujan di malam hari.

Berkawan selimut dan bantal pinjaman cleaning service, aku akan tidur di ruang kerja. Tidak ada kawan manusia di sampingku, semua pegawai sudah pulang bahkan cleaning service juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka tak sempat menemani. Aku sendiri sekarang, dan kesendirianku ini membuat sulit tidur. Berulang kali aku mengganti posisi, namun tetap tidak bisa. Keadaan ini memaksaku kembali memutar isi kepalaku yang sangat menyakitkan.

Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku yang sama sekali tidak nyaman. Aku kembali membuka sebuah buku novel tebal, "Alena" seorang tokoh dalam novel dramatisasi ini yang sangat aku benci. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melepaskan kesuciannya untuk orang yang tidak ia cintai. Sangat memuakkan. Meskipun begitu aku meneruskan untuk membaca kelangsungan hidup wanita murahan macamnya. Aku terlalu penasaran kepada lelaki yang sampai hati mencintainya, memberikan jiwanya, raganya hanya untuk menjaga Alena sang gadis murahan.

'Cinta itulah dirimu, cinta itulah kenyataan yang beradu dalam simfoni, rupanya terlalu buruk untuk dipandang, akan tetapi rasa sakit yang tertinggalkan olehnya sangatlah perih melebihi rasa sakit kulitmu yang tercabik-cabik belati.'

"Sakura." Ah… kenyataan apalagi ini? Bodoh… kenapa aku begitu bodoh untuk selalu mencintainya? Kenapa aku begitu ingin menjaganya? Sangatlah bodoh. Bodoh. Aghh……

"Ia tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa setelah perlakuanmu padanya."

"Lalu pantaskah aku untuk selalu mencintainya?" Kenyataan iini terlalu berat dan tak berujung di kepalaku. Persetan dengan ucapan lelaki di depanku ini. Aku sudah tidak ingin lagi mendengar semua toreng penderitaan Sakura. Aku tidak mau lagi merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Diamlah kalian semua yang menghujaniku dengan penyesalan! Diamlah.

"Dia hanya menitipkan ini padaku. Kau sudah dewasa kalau kau mau tahu rasa sakitnya. Menyingkirlah dari pandanganku sekarang juga sebelum aku membunuhmu."

* * *

Matanya masih kosong tak terisikan air mata atau setitik tawa dari bibir manisnya. Kosong tak bersentuhkan cinta. Hampa tanpa syair lembutnya yang mengalir indah membawa sejuta mimpi. Sakura terus menerus mengelus-elus rambutnya yang panjang. Masih bersanding denganku dan tanpa tatapan manisnya yang selalu membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku sangat bodoh ketika aku yakini bahwa cinta harus tegas. Cinta memang harus tegas pikirku. Tapi karena ketegasanku yang lebih memilih pergi dari cinta membuat gadis beliaku terdampar di tempat seburuk ini. Sudah dua tahun aku menemani Sakura di sini. Aku menemani hari-harinya di tempat jahanam ini. Aku akan terus menemaninya. Aku sangat dan sungguh-sungguh bodoh. Aku tak mampu memilih mana yang ada harus kugenggam. Sebuah teori orang bodoh yang mengatakan cinta itu pengorbanan telah mampu membuktikan kepadaku bahwa Sakuralah yang memang benar-benar mencintaiku. Dia rela gila hanya demi mempertahankan perasaannya dan melupakan aku. Sebuah kisah ironi tentang sepasang manusia yang tak saling mengerti tentang filosofi cinta. Hanya terbayang kata sayang dan kebersamaan nomor satu. Tapi sekarang aku telah terbelalak jikalau Sakura bukanlah seperti itu. Sakura teramat mengerti filosofi cinta. Antara ya dan tidak. Ya untuk ia mencintaiku dan tidak untuk mempertahankan hatiku hingga ia melepasnya.

"Sakura, aku datang untukmu…" aku menyebutkan namanya, aku meneteskan air mata untuknya, untuk kesekiankalinya. Surau keadaan ini tanpa balas darinya. Dia terdiam kosong. Aku begitu sesak tanpa ada tanggapan darinya. Ku goyakkan bahunya agar menatapku. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku.

"Sasuke, aku tidak gila. Kenapa aku ada di tempat ini?" Tidak, dia tidak gila. Aku yang gila, aku yang gila karena membuatnya seperti ini. Apa mauku sebenarnya. Aku ini manusia atau binatang?

"Ia Sakura, kau tidak gila, kau tidak akan pernah gila, mungkin jika benar kau gila maka yakinilah bahwa kau hanya tergila-gila kepadaku. Bangun Sakura dari mimpimu. Aku datang ke sini untukmu. Sesuai janji aku akan melamarmu. Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu seperti ini."

Aku tersungkur di depannya. Aku begitu menyesal dengan cinta Sakura yang begitu besar terhadapku. Sesekali Sakura melihatku dan menghapuskan air mataku.

"Sasuke, aku mau pergi denganmu siang ini. Kau bisakan? pasti bisa." Ia melihat ke arahku namun masih dengan tatapan kosong tanpa adanya ekspresi.

"Iya,kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau melihat lubang kuburanku. Aku mau di kuburkan bersebelahan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah pergi mati beberapa tahun lalu. Uchiha Sasuke sudah mati. Aku juga sebentar lagi mau mati. Jadi aku mau melihat calon liang lahatku besok." Sakit. Apa-apaan rasa sakit ini? Sebegitu kejamkah aku kepadanya? Seberapakah aku menyakitinya? Curang, Kami-sama curang dalam menorehkan rasa sakit ini. Ini sakit sekali. Sangat sakit.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Perlahan aku membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilku, atas seizin dokter aku boleh membawanya pergi atas kemauannya dan itu bisa membantu pemulihan goncangan jiwanya. Sakura terus mengelus rambutnya. Ia duduk di sebelahku sedang aku mengendarai mobil Honda Jazz hasil jeri payahku. "Aku sangat mencintai Uchiha Sasuke" selalu kalimat itu yang ia ucapkan. Tiada henti tiap menitnya ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang biasa ia tulis di setiap buku catatannya. Kini aku benar-benar yakin bahwa Sakura memang mencintaiku.

Di tengah perjalanan Sakura memintaku untuk membelikannya seikat bunga lili putih. Aku dan Sakura turun dari mobilku. Aku yakin orang-orang tak akan menyangka bahwa aku berjalan bersama kekasihku yang mereka lihat sebagai orang tak waras. Tapi apa peduliku. Aku mencintai Sakura apapun yang terjadi dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian setelah Sakura mendapatkan seikat bunga lili, ia memintaku untuk pergi mencarikannya cincin tunangan. Aku begitu bahagia dengan itu mungkin perlahan Sakura sudah mampu mengingat segalanya. Sesekali ia memelukku dan mengatakan "Aku mencintai Uchiha Sasuke, belikan aku cincin tunangan untuk kami berdua. Aku akan menunggumu di sini." Begitulah kata manisnya kepadaku, memanja memelukku sambil membawa bunga lili. Tentu saja aku membalas pelukannya yang mengaung di bagian tulang sanggurdiku.

Aku menuruti kata-kata Sakura. Aku melaju kencang dengan mobilku. Sangat kencang demi membawa permintaan sang calon kekasih abadiku. Udara panas pun tak kuhiraukan demi kekasihku, Sakura.

Sepasang cincin tunangan sudah kudapatkan dengan aksen menarik yang diinginkan Sakura beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku melaju begitu kencang. Saking kencangnya aku hampir menabrak seorang anak kecil yang berumur sekurang-kurangnya dua tahun. Tapi aku begitu cekatan dan membanting setir hingga anak kacil itu bisa selamat dari terjangan mobilku. Tapi sayangnya mobilku menabrak pohon beringin yang tak jauh dari tempat itu. Tapi tak mengapalah, yang penting si anak itu selamat. Aku melihat tubuhnya masih lengkap dengan nyawanya. Orang-orang mengerumuninya. Juga Sakura yang tak kusangka mampu menolongnya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan manis dan lembut seperti sesosok ibu. Aku keluar dari mobilku dan menghampiri Sakura yang kulihat kepulihannya. Tapi entah kenapa seakan Sakura tidak merasakan kehadiranku di tengah-tengah ramainya orang. Sakura masih mengelus anak kecil itu hingga ia menangis dan berteriak-teriak histeris. Aku senang akhirnya ia meneteskan air mata juga, selama tujuh tahun ia gila dan sekarang ia menangis dan aku merasakan kemanisan dalam tangisan. Tapi mengapa ia menangis?Ada apa? Padahal anak itu baik-baik saja. Lalu banyak orang mengerumuni mobilku dan mengangkat tubuh seorang pemuda yang bersimbah darah dari kursi depan mobilku, tapi aku masih bisa mengenalinya. Dan orang itu adalah aku.

* * *

_Untuk Uchiha Sasuke_

_Sasuke, maafkan aku karena aku bohong. Aku tak mampu jauh darimu dan berpisah denganmu. Aku terlanjur mencintaimu Sasuke. Kau cinta pertamaku. Kau sudah membiusku dengan madu-madu beracunmu yang telah merasuk dalam tiap aliran darahku. Aku sudah berulang kali melupakanmu, oh tidak, mencoba melupakanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa Sasuke. Kau selalu ada dimana aku ada. Kau adalah tongkat bagiku yang selalu memberikan dukungan atas tindakanku dan mengecam dengan nasihat jika aku salah. Aku bohong kepadamu ketika aku katakan bahagiaku untuk cintamu. Aku bohong ketika aku rela dan ikhlas melepasmu. Aku bohong akan melupakanmu. Dan sejujurnya aku begitu ingin memilikimu sepanjang usiaku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku sakit dalam senyuman bila sedang bersamamu. Kau begitu berharga untukku. Hingga rasa sakit ini sudah tak dapat kurasakan. Namun sekarang kau telah pergi. Tongkatku hilang ketika aku harus bersandar. Kini aku benar-benar hancur. Tapi aku berjanji kau akan tersimpan terus di hatiku, meski raga dan hatimu bukan untukku. Aku akan terus menyimpan cintamu. Aku takkan mampu marah kepadamu, karena aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku tergila-gila kepadamu Sasuke. Begitu tergila-gila. Hingga kini aku gila. Aku gila harus berpisah denganmu. Gila karena aku tidak diizinkan untuk menghubungimu. Gila karena cintamu. Aku hanya bisa berdoa bahwa Kami-sama memberikanku kesempatan sekali saja untukku hidup bersamamu. Namun biarlah kau pergi karena aku memang tak ada hak untuk memilikimu. Dan karena aku begitu mencintaimu, jadi maafkanlah aku sudah masuk di kehidupanmu. Bilakah memang kau bukan jodohku, apa mau dikata? Memang itu takdir hidupku. Dan saat ini aku hanya bisa mengucap "Aku turut bahagia untuk cintamu". Walau sebenarnya hati ini tersiksa. Namun tenang saja, tak akan sulit bagimu untuk melupakan aku. Dan sekali lagi kau harus tahu jika aku tidak bisa melupakanmu dan sekarang aku gila karena kau. Kau tahu? Tak sulit untuk rasanya bagiku untuk sekedar mengucap kata benci kepadamu._

**selesai**

**Huh...fiuhhhh...... hehe.... selesai juga editnya..... penasaran banget sama saran para reader... hehe....-bilang aja mau review banyak!!!!-**

**yasud, REVIEW please!!!!**


End file.
